narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Wild Clash: Ace Vs Doujinn!
The Battle Begins Doujinn and Furīzu send kicks, punches, and an array of jutsu towards each other. "Rasengan!" Yells Furīzu. "Black Lightning Chiodri!" Roars Doujinn. The two clash causing a huge explosion. After the smoke clears, only Doujinn is left standing. Furīzu slowly gets up and smiles. "You win again Doujinn, I'll be heading back to the village." He said. "I'll be on m-" Doujinn paused. "I sense a powerful chakra up ahead.." He thought. "Sorry Furīzu, but I'm going after that chakra." He said. He quickly dashed over in an instant. Ace was walking down the path towards an explosion he just heard not to long ago. Carrying Metrochronus in his right hand and his left hand holding it blade. Ace could sense a chakra frequency quickly approaching. "...." thought Ace as he stopped walking and took the stance of one of his signature fighting styles, waiting for the incoming signature to arrive at his location. Moving as swift as he can, Doujinn moves left, right, left again with his Sage Gunbai strapped behind him. "These trees are taking too much time.." He thought. "Sage Art: Chilling Wave!" His jutsu destroys the trees in his path and he sees a figure in the clearing. He slowly walks towards it, activating his Sharingan. "Who are you?" He asks. Ace eyes the shinobi as he watches the trees shatter around the man. "I'm Ace Korimachi..." Ace replies. "Who are you?" Ace asked, on the offensive, ready to strike at any moment. "Doujinn... Doujinn Uchiha." He whispers. "Your chakra interests me..." He slams his gunbai down, wedging it down. "Care for a fight? I can tell it'll get wild.." "I'm up for anything..." said Ace as he looked at the formidable opponent. "...I detect multiple frequencies coming from this shinobi... We wields some incredible power..." though Ace as he began concentrating chakra throughout his body. Doujinn pulls out his gunbai and twirls it around. He walks around Ace, his sharingan glowing in the tree's shadow. "I usually only fight Uchiha.. But..." He stops in place and grips his Gunbai. "I'll make an exception!" Doujinn lunges forward straight towards Ace, ready to attack. Ace body began to glow brilliantly, emitting a blinding light, before lighting went back to normal. Ace seemingly teleported high above the ground in an instant, now levitating high in the air with his hiden technique. Ace concentrated fire chakra in his lungs before launching a massive attack at the shinobi from above at many times the speed of sound. "That's a fast jutsu.." Doujinn thought. He began counting them with his Sharingan. "1,2,3..30!?"He quickly put up his gunbai and fused his chakra. As the attack landed on the gunbai, he blasted the attack back at Ace, now firing a huge wave of flames. Ace exhaled quickly before deeply inhaling the flames of the attack. Containing the hot flames within his lungs, he infused more chakra with it before releasing the transformed attacked back as his opponent as a new technique. He enhanced the attack so much the flames were a blinding whitein color, heading for the Uchiha. Doujinn quickly changed eyes but realized the light was still too much. At almost blinding speeds. "Can't believe I already have to use this.." He thought. The flames soon struck his body, causing a huge explosion. After the flame barrage was over, Doujinn slowly got up and looked into Ace's eyes. "Its a good thing I have intangibility activated.." Doujinn said with his Kamui glowing. "I hate Fire based jutsu.." He said under his breath. He began weaving signs and opened his mouth wide. "Wind Release: Pressure Damage!" The attack hit Ace with tremendous force, knocking him complete through a good sum of large trees. Although bruised with tree branches through his skin, his bones remained intact, thanks of the unique metal covering them. Ace got to his feet, looking at Doujinn as the wood was pushed out of his body through manipulation of the metal. Ace phased Metrochronus into his hand. Doujinn uses his Sharingan to dodge the attack but misreads the third one and gets knocked back. He slowly gets up, protected by Susanoo ribs. "Hey! That kinda hurt..." Doujinn muttered. He quickly forms hand signs and created several clones that went right after Ace. After the were a good distances, they all expelled huge amounts of water that turned the field into an aquatic setting. Doujinn stands on the highest wave, gripping his Gunbai. "Ah.. The Water Release. Now things get interesting." Ace began rising up from out of the water before stopping in mid air. Forming a few handsigns, Ace emitted a small stream of redish orange fire from his mouth, which quickly expanded, quickly changing through the colors of fire until it turned white, signifying is heat intensity. This quickly vaporized the top two feet of water into thick steam which blanketed the area in its density. Ace then manifested glowing bones from his back and palms, shooting them at the clones with intentions of taking them out. Doujinn teleported his self and a clone away from the bones, but the others were easily destroyed. Doujinn returned, only to be stuck in the mist. "This mist this thick.. How can I find him?" He thought. He quickly remembered one of his abilities and smiled. "''I'll use that eye.." He activated his Byakugan and quickly found Ace. "Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms!" His arm was soon close to Ace, ready to hit. Ace retracted the destructive Yin-Yang spurs into his body. "Hit with with you best shot!" said Ace as he dashed at Doujinn, ready for his assault. Doujinn soon made contact, causing a huge burst of chakra to disburst from the two shinobi. The contact caused a flash of blinding light that covered the whole battle field. Ace could clearly see Doujinn blinded by the light, which was nothing to him, thanks to his unique kekkei genkai. Upping the Ante Doujinn soon landed on the ground and analyzed the situation. "''I see, he has a kekkei genkai.." Doujinn faced Ace, showing a big grin. "They call me the Freezing Uchiha.. And I'll show you why!" Suddenly, Doujinn created am armour, destroying the ground beneath him. He looked at Ace with his eyes glowing with rage. Ace smiled at the man before him. "They call me 'Incinerator Ace', and I'll show you why..." said Ace as his body glowed in a blinding light. Ace activated his Mugen Kodona Noryokugan, clearly able to see his opponent, unaffected by the blinding light. The light soon faded away and the two shinobi stood face to face. "Alright, let's see who'll win this!" Doujinn roared took his gunbai and began running around Ace in blinding speeds, kicking up the earth beneath him. He stopped in his tracks and enveloped his fist in chakra and charged at Ace, about to strike. Ace saw Doujinn approaching him with the extremely accurate visual acuity of his eyes, before meeting colliding his flaming, gravity-inducing fist with Doujinns, at 3.8 times faster than a lighting strike. The collision causes a huge explosion, forcing both of men to be blasted back, but both withstood their ground. "This is taking too long.." Doujinn thought. He deactivated his armour and improved his chakra flow. "Freezing Release: Susanoo!" He roared, and soon his Perfect Susanoo towered over Ace, matching the same eyes as Doujinn. Doujinn slowly pulled out his Chill Blade and pointed it at Ace. "Let's finish this!" "Lets!" said Ace as he manifested his Yuigonshikko, with it displaying the signature eyes of the Helixian Clan dojutsu before pulling out its signature Singularity Sword. Doujinn began walking towards Ace, his Susanoo turning everything it steps on into ice. Doujinn waved the blade up high as it shined in the evening light. Susanoo: Blizzard Slash!" He slammed the sword down, and a huge wave was sent straight for Ace. The armor Ace has created before hand grew with his entity as it formed. Ace modified the heat to its maximum, within several feet of the outside of his Yuigonshikko, vaporizing wave as it came within several feet of his construct. "Of course.." Doujinn whispered. Doujinn began weaving signs and created trees that covered the whole battle field, trapping Ace. "Take this Ace!Sage Art: Frozen Meteor Shower!" The sky went from a deep orange to a hazy blue, and the air grew cold, as the trees began to freeze. The meteors came crashing down, sending a chilling air that froze everything in its path. Ace activated the signature armor of his Yuigonshikko, allowing most of the meteors to be easily consumed by the gravitational anomaly, before holding his signature shield in the air, allowing several of the meteors to enter, storing them in Hyperspace. Ace looked all around the battlefield, seeing it covered in trees. Ace quickly modified the length of his signature sword to many meters long before doing a 360 degree spin, effectively cutting down and consuming the trees within a 30 meter radius. "What are your true intentions with me Doujinn?!" Ace questioned the man as he looked at him from afar, within the safety of his will construct. Doujinn covered his forehead and began laughing in a hysterical manner, causing him yo drop his sword. "The flames..must be erased.." He muttered. "They won't be better than me.." "Doujinn! Get your self together!" Roared his inner demon. "You won't win if you let yourself get consumed by the past!" Doujinn stopped laughing and rose back to his feet. "Your right, I need to end this.. I- I mean we have work to do for the world.." Doujinn whispers. Doujinn quickly throws shuriken at Ace, who then is sucked into his Kamui Dimension. Doujinn follows suit, and the two ninja are face to face again. "This is my world..." Doujinn began weaving signs. "...and I'll stop everything!Planetary Chidori!" The deadly susanoo now carried the devastating attack, and it was reaching Ace in no time for escape. Ace looked at the familiar dimension, having been there before. As the attack neared Ace, it passed through him. "Why has everyone been trying to kill me lately..." said Ace as he looked at the many before him. "So, you want to play the Dimension game?" said Ace, wanting the shinobi before him to give him a answer. "I'm not here to kill you... but apparently, you want to kill me... which I can assure you won't happen....." said Ace as he activated his Dimensional Path. "Now tell me what exactly do you want wit me, or I'll be forced to do want must be done..." said Ace, anger building up inside of him. Doujinn deactivated his Susanoo and walked towards Ace. "I don't want to kill you. I only kill.. certain shinobi." Doujinn put his arms out, looking up in the space. "Just a victory, Mr.Ace... Just victory.." He muttered. "Your powers interested me, but alas, now having seen what they do, I'm afraid I wouldn't be too fond of absorbing them." He muttered. I asked for a fight, not a fight to a death." Doujinn opened up a Kamui hole and warped them both back the original battle field. "See? I mean no harm. I just wanted to test myself against you." He stared at Ace, his Rinnegan barely seen in the evening mist. Ace quickly activated one technique after another, as he jumped back from Doujinn. "Sorry, but these are a precaution against Rinnegan users... I've had other shinobi attack me for my eyes, and abilities before..." said Ace as he looked at the man. "So what exactly are you going to do now..." Ace asked. Doujinn deactivated his Rinnegan and changed into his normal Sharingan. "Relax, i don't want your weird eyes, no matter how powerful and rare they are.." Doujinn said. "As for this fight, I'm not stopping until I am declared a victory.." He pulled out his gunbai that was wedged in the ground and strapped it on his back. "What'll you do? End this fight and declare me the winner, or continue to fight and shed more.." Doujinn paused and flicked his tongue out quickly. "...blood!" "Let's finish this..." replied Ace as three metal spikes protruded from it forearms, as well as five protruding from his back, signifying his Hellmode form. "Bring it!" Ace yelled, knocking down several trees with the gusts of wind the yelling suddenly generated. Doujinn sighed and covered his eyes. "Fine.. Let's fight but first.." His eyes quickly changed into his Rinnegan and his body began to glow. "Shadow Beast Sage Mode!" He roared. He instantly created chakra spheres that surrounded his back. He created a staff consisting chakra receivers and stared at Ace. "Let's go!" And with that, Doujinn dashed at Ace, ripping up the ground and trees he passed. Ace dashed backwards, wisely making distance between the himself and the approaching shinobi. Ace then positioned his body again, before stopping in a sudden movement, ready to take the attack head on. Doujinn threw his staff in the air and formed seals. "Freezing Release:_Icicle_Roar!" As the dragon was attacking Ace, his staff landed back in his hands and slammed in on the ground. "Wood Release: Wood Dragon!" He roared. The dragon appeared underneath Ace, mouth wide and ready to strike. Ace flew straight up into the air before flying straight down the dragons mouth while rotating extremely fast, rending the wood into earth and water chakra that added to the destructiveness of the technique. "Now there's the chance.." Doujinn thought. sitting up in the air, Doujinn threw a ball of ice and sand on the ground around Ace. "Magnet Release:Ocean Sand Assault!" Before the sand could erupt, he weaved another hand sign. Freezing Release: Antarctic Wasteland!" The ice and sand erupted, creating a Frozen Desert Wasteland, swallowing every thing that touched it. Ace's previous attack kept seperating the chakra natures into their basic components. Ace kept the barrier erected as he weaved a handsign. Suddenly, a a massive beam of radiation beamed from the sky, engulfing the area in extreme gamma radiation as well as heat hot enough to vaporize steel. Doujinn used one of his Truth Seeking Balls to protect him from the radiation and helped prepare his next attack. The sphere opened slowly and revealed only his Left Rinnegan. "You move too much.." He whispered. He slowly emerged from the sphere and reassembled the sphere to his back. He started to set the spheres in a straight line, and began transferring his chakra. "Truth-Seeking Clones!" Instantly, the spheres took a humanoid shape, and formed two eyes and one on the foreheads. They sat still, waiting for Doujinn's command. "Just to be safe..Dust Release: Barrier!" His inner beast activated. Doujinn inside the barrier, put out his hands towards the creatures. "Activate!" Suddenly, the creatures eyes opened, the main eyes containing Sharingan, while the forehead revealed a Rinnegan. Doujinn sat with his legs folded, and covered his body with his Sage Gunbai, still only showing his Left Rinnegan. "Come Ace.." He whispered inside the barrier. "Tsk Tsk..." said Ace, with 4 diamonds appearing on his forehead in a diamond shape. Using the Elemental Path, Ace created the infamous Kekkei Mora. Dividing them into several spheres and placing them in orbit around himself. Ace then created a dust release technique of his own, before forming the Truth Seeking Balls into armor around his body. "Of course he was prepared.." Doujinn thought. The clones began fusing chakra in their hands. "Activate! Dust Release:Multiple Scattering Particle Bombs!" In a blinding second, the group of clones began throwing the spheres of Dust Release at Ace, dissolving the ground beneath Ace. Despite the ground being destroyed underneath him, he stayed afloat thanks to his Spatial Flight ability. Ace erected his rotational barrier once more, but this time about one and a half times bigger. Upon contact, the dust release techniques stopped in their transit, being rended into volitile earth, wind and fire release chakra before exploding. "You want to play with Dust Release technique Doujinn? Then Lets!" said Ace in a dark tone as he created several physical clones before creating several 128 cell dodecaplexs. Ace phased before detonating the immense constructs seconds after their creation, causing a combined explosion bigger than any explosion ever created or witnessed in all of shinobi history. After the explosion, Doujinn and his clones were nowhere to be found. Out of nowhere, Doujinn's laugh could be heard around Ace. "Haha.. Did you really think I could be stopped that easily?" Up in the sky above Ace were 11 Mangekyo Sharingan eyes in Kamui form. There appeared Doujinn and his Truth Seeking Clones. "I'm guessing you forgot I'm an Uchiha... I possess tons of power!" Doujinn formed a giant sphere of chakra and aimed at Ace. "Tailed Beast Dust Sound Wave!" Ace smiled. "I don't have to hear to see sound waves... I can clearly see that the attack it infused with Dust Release chakra, and while I'm phased, it can't hurt me..." said Ace. "I didn't cast the technique to hurt you, I casted it as a distraction..." Ace added while he pointed up at the sky. The sky was completely dark, and the only light visible was the light Ace emitted himself, signifying the successful casting of Banyuusaimin. "This genjutsu is special in its creation, as it affects all things itself. Now lets get down to business, shall we?" Ace said as he floated towards Doujinn while phased. "Sorry, but you just made a mistake.. You attempted to put an Uchiha in a Genjutsu!" He allowed Ace to get past all his clones until he got close to his barrier. "Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change! Suddenly, the genjutsu was changed into his own Tsukuyomi dimension and was black and white. Ace was soon bound by chains made up of chakra rods. "Those chains negate your phasing...Ace, you are a formidable fighter... But I'm afraid this ends here!" He manifested a Susanoo on him and all of his clones and surrounded Ace. "My Noryokugan see's all" stated Ace as the genjutsu came to an end. Remember the techniques I cast earlier it was just in case you tried something like this, but I need not to use it, as the Noryokugan is unaffected by Genjutsu(1). The Helixian Clan Leader knew of the horrors of the Infinite Tsukoyomi and vowed that his clan shall never face such a genjutsu or any genjutsu ever again. So... you could say ourgenjutsu attempts were stalemated..." said Ace as he eyed the man before manifesting his complete Yuigonshikko. "Illusions don't do as much damage anyway.." Doujinn snickered. Doujinn and his clones surrounded Ace, welding the swords of the individual Susanoo. Doujinn rose above them, canceling his personal Susanoo. He opened his hands wide and cleared the whole sky of its clouds. "Almighty Arrow Assault!" The arrows rained down on earth, destroying anything in their path to Ace. Ace eyed the oncoming attack before it simply vanished. "You'll have to do better than that Doujinn, or I may have to start crippling your arsenal..." said Ace as he smiled. "How about some taijutsu?" Ace asked. Doujinn frowned, noticing his attack didn't hit Ace. "Taijutsu? I'm afraid I only use my Byakugan.. " He slowly closed his eyes and smiled. "Its been a while since I used this eye... Dojutsu Fusion!" He opened his eyes, revealing the fusion of all three of his Dojutsu. He flew down to Ace, heavily guarded by his Susanoo clad clones. "Gentle Fist!...Shinra Tensei!" Doujinn sent a wave boosted by gravity towards Ace, flying right behind it. Suddenly Ace was surrounded by the Black Hole Armor of his Yuigonshikko before manifesting 4 arms and 2 Singularity Swords. The black hole armor swalloed the oncoming gravitational attack as well as the chakra. "Yahhh!" said Ace as he swung one Singularity sword at Doujinn. Doujinn allowed the sword to make contact, only to allow it to phase through him and turned, facing Ace's back. "Kamui: Blazing Suction!" At that moment, Doujinn surrounded Ace with a whirlwind of black flames, trapping him in the air. Ace increased the gravitational reach of his Yuigonshuikko's black hole armor, allowing the natural phenomena to attract and pull the pitch black flames into it's singularity, destroying them. "You'll have to try must harder than that..." said Ace as he waited for the man to get serious. Doujinn smiled. "Gladly.." He covered his right eye, only showing his left one. "Limbo: Judgement!" Suddenly, the whole area was consumed by darkness, and was turned into a black and white space. "Welcome Ace, to my shadow realm! This is different than any diemension you've ever seen. No, it isn't a genjutsu, but my own creation!" His clones in the Susanoo Armour began preparing for a new technique, surrounding Ace. "Oh-just to let you know.. Space-Time Ninjutsu don't work here!" He flies down to the ground and watches his clones. "Activate! Freezing Release:Yasaka Magatama!" At the command, the clones threw a barrage of Magatamas at Ace, while Doujinn prepared his next attack. Ace began flying again. "You know what... Keep dishing attack like that at me, and you just may run out of techniques..." said Ace as he finally used the technique he cast earlier to forbid Doujinn from using it as long as he remained in this fight. The sky suddenly returned to normal. Ace then captured his attack, storing it in Hyperspace. "This isn't your world Doujinn.... This is the real world... Where only the fittest survive..." said Ace as he put about 500 feet of distance between him and Doujinn. Ace pulled out Metrochronus and pointed it his opponent, ready for his next attack. Doujinn pulled put out his Sage Gunbai and covered his body with it. "I must say, your not like other shinobi in this world..." He instantly created a shell of sand and activated his clones on the offensive. He let out his palm and so did his clones. "Sage Art: Yin Release: Lightning Dispatch! Surrender to this!" Doujinn soon retreated back in his sand, viewing the attack with his dojutsu. Ace released his previous technique before pointing palm at Doujinn, causing a unique form of lightning to erupt from his hands, zapping the sphere surrounding his opponent. The lightning not only caused his opponents attack to be conducted to it, but it also electrified the iron sphere Doujinn surrounded himself in. Almost instantly, the defense started falling appart, as the special lightning neglects magnetic fields in itself, and charging the metal with that same lightning allowed it to neglect it's own magnetic properties, causing the defense to fail, while also electrocuting the man severely and cooling his body temperature, quickly approaching sub-zero and below. Doujinn began to notice his body temperature dropping and activated his FreeIng Release Chakra Armour once more. "Thanks for that. You just improved my own technique." Doujinn levitated higher into the sky, and activated his Perfect Susanoo. Forming special shuriken, he began throwing a barrage of them at Ace. "Don't forget about my clones!" Doujinn shouted. The Truth-Seeking Clones began to perform the same technique, preparing for another jutsu. Ace phased, allowing the techniques to simply pass through him. Ace then created dozens of unique clones, with the clones phasing as well. "Bring it!" yelled Ace as his swung around, hitting the Kamui shuriken with his Singularity Sword, causing them to collapse in on each other, along with a portion of his sword, which simply regenerated afterwards.